Reflejo del Alma
by MitsuYey
Summary: Antonio siente la oscuridad dentro de él al darse cuenta que las alas negras que posee se las merece completamente. Y cuando ese ser inmaculado llegue a su vida de la manera más cliché existente, querrá haber nacido como lo que no es, ni nunca será; pero su pasado no lo dejará libre y los atormentará a ambos hasta la decisión final. [Demon!España x Angel!ItaliaRomano]


**Fandom:** Hetalia (Axis Powers).  
**Rating:** M (El fino lenguaje de Romano, posibles relaciones sexuales mal juzgadas por algunas religiones, posible muerte de algún personaje y violencia, tanto psicológica como física, por parte de nuestros protagonistas).  
**Disclaimer:** La perfecta obra de arte llamada Hetalia (Axis Powers, Beautiful World y sus demás perfectas variantes) -lamentablemente- no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la asombrosa e ingeniosa persona de nombre _Himaruya Hidekaz_. Todos los honores a ella.  
**Summary:** "Sus alas negras resplandecían con la luz de la media luna menguando sobre él. Las desplegó en toda su extensión y se paró en la orilla del balcón con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, observando socarronamente a la gente caminando apresurada por las calles. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre y los rasguños en el rostro le hicieron tomar cuenta de sus acciones; sonrió más.

Y entonces lo recordó a él: su voz, sus alas inmaculadas, su calor, pureza y afecto. Y se lanzó al vacío, esperando que su _Romeo_ lo rescate y lo salve de él mismo."

Hello bb's! Soy Mitsu y este es mi primer fanfic publicado por aquí (siempre publico en Amor-Yaoi, orz). *^* También es la primera vez que escribo de personajes existentes (¡VIVAN LOS ORIGINALES! 8'D), de mi OTP de la vida dgagasdj, y~ es de las pocas veces que escribo en tercera persona. Espero que les guste este prólogo, más adelante la histori que no me queden demasiado OoC. /CRIES.

_Nota 1:_ Uso de nombres humanos de los personajes, AU plz.  
_Nota 2:_ No usaré todo el físico de la versión Demon! de España, sólo sus cuernos (en un futuro...) y las alas, pero de ángel, con plumitas. 3

* * *

Prólogo.

"No temas a mostrar tus alas, perfectas así como son."

_ En este mundo existen tres tipos de ser. Simples: humanos que no poseen ninguna cualidad ni característica fuera de lo común. Con sus defectos y habilidades, eran tratados de acuerdo a su actitud y no por su carencia de talentos o poderío._

Miró sus manos sudorosas, luego los ojos comprensivos de su madre. Apretó los puños y se abrazó a sí mismo, como si quisiera protegerse de algo frente a él. "¡Mentirosa! ¡Siempre me miran asustados, y todo por estas estúpidas alas! ¿Qué hice para tenerlas?"

_ Luego los alados blancos, generalmente llamados efímeros o etéreos: el nombre daba a entender perfectamente su fisionomía. Con grandes y relucientes alas blancas, similares a las de los ángeles que son calcados en esculturas y pinturas; quienes las poseen nacen con ellas y se cree que pueden curar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de los otros seres en el mundo. Bondadosos en su interior, tratados como iguales o superiores en determinados casos._

"Ellas reflejan tu corazón." La mujer trató de calmarle, tomándolo de los brazos con la mirada preocupada. "Y no hiciste nada malo, sólo fue una equivocación de la naturaleza." _Equivocación mía_, se dijo a sí misma. "Ellos no saben lo bueno que e-"

"Mentira… ¡No me mientas!" El niño gritó con fuerza, intentando zafarse de su agarre. No soportaba la hipocresía de esa mujer.

"¡Tranquilo, te harás daño!" Una mueca de dolor se presentó en su rostro, mientras la blanca blusa que llevaba aquel día se empapaba de sangre bajo las costillas y emitía un jadeo sorpresivo. Los ojos verdes frente a ella le miraban resentidos y crueles, sacando ágilmente la mano dentro de su vientre. Rojo sobre ambos se teñía, y sólo una respiración, agitada, acelerada se percibía en la habitación. El pequeño vio su mano ensangrentada y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta el jardín de su humilde hogar, extendiendo las oscuras alas -demasiado grandes para su infantil tamaño- sobre su espalda y alzando el vuelo torpemente.

Gritó y gritó y siguió gritando hacia el cielo, sin dejar de volar en ningún momento.

_ Y los alados negros: las sombras de la Tierra. Seres con un pecado tan grande dentro de ellos, a los que se les permite seguir viviendo sólo si resisten la carga impuesta, convertida en enormes y siniestras alas de plumas negras a cada lado de sus columnas. El desprecio es visible ante su presencia y su alma no puede ser redimida de ninguna manera, moldeando una personalidad brusca y aterradora hacia los demás (aunque no siempre, hay excepciones). Asesinos, torturadores, la escoria de la sociedad; nada los puede salvar de su destino._

_**Nada.**_

* * *

¡Y ya saben! Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, o piedras o comida rancia(?) es bien recibido. Ideas, de todo, hasta _canon's_ de las personalidades de estos chicos para no caer en el OoC. ¡Gracias por leer!** ಥ_ಥ  
**Pd. Si llega a tener buen recibimiento, y aunque no fuese así ;_;, subiré el primer capítulo el miércoles o jueves a más tardar, y de ahí cada semana, o menos, depende del ánimo que me echen. ; u ;  
Pd2. Ofrezco empleo a beta que sepa de estos amores y me ayude con la asquerosidad que estoy escribiendo, además de querer mutilarme por lo desgraciada que seré con Toñito. u_u (?)  
Pd3. Estoy aprendiendo a usar el servidor de fanfics, así que las sangrías no se ven y queda todo amontonado, AY. ;-;


End file.
